Il était une fois
by Hanakaya
Summary: Draco, suite aux effets d'une potion, se retrouve personnage dans les contes de fée... Et généralement, dans ces contes, Harry Potter y est aussi très présent, pour notre plus grand bonheur
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, et les contes à leurs auteurs.**_

_**Warning: Ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles, bye bye**_

_**Qui n'a jamais eu l'idée de transformer nos chers contes de fée... Tant d'idées, tant de mondes, qui nous offrent des millions de possibilités. Sans attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ce que j'ai préparé. Le premier chapitre devrait suivre bientôt , étant déjà écrit.**_

_**En attendant, je vous invite à lire ce petit prologue, qui expliquera tout.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Tout avait commencé très simplement. A vrai dire, lorsque Draco s'était levé ce matin là,, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il ne devait pas se coucher dans son propre lit avant un bon moment. Non, en se levant, comme tous les matins, Draco Malfoy, le Prince au cœur de Glace, ne fit rien d'autre de spécial que de se laver, se sécher, et prendre soin de ses cheveux. Gominés en arrière, c'était ainsi qu'ils étaient le plus facile à tenir. Il avait déjà essayé une fois de les laisser libre autour de son visage, et n'avait jamais retenté, vu les étranges regards que ses camarades lui avaient alors lancé.

Il sortit du dortoir, puis de la salle commune, pour se diriger dans la Grande Salle pour prendre, comme tous les jours, son petit déjeuner. Rien de changeait, il avait ses habitudes : Thé, un sucre, une pomme qu'il ne mangeait qu'à moitié, et un toast qu'il choisissait avec soin afin que ce dernier ne soit pas trop cuit. Puis il se levait, aussitôt suivit de ses « gardes du corps » Crabbe et Goyle, pour se diriger vers leur heure quotidienne de Potion en commun avec les Griffondors.

Sur le chemin, comme toujours, il croisa Potter, et comme toujours, ils s'insultèrent copieusement, avant d'arriver, en même temps, mais jamais, au grand jamais _ensemble _en cours. Là se tenait, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, le grand Rogue, raide comme un piquet, qui contemplait les Rouges et Or avec une moue désapprobatrice. Les points ne tarderaient pas à tomber pour ces derniers, Draco n'en avait aucun doute.

Il s'assit à sa table, devant son chaudron habituel, et attendit les instructions.

A partir de là, tout changea de d'habitude.

« Aujourd'hui, commença Rogue, nous allons préparer une potion sans rêve. Elle n'est que peu difficile à préparer pour des crétins comme certains d'entre vous le sont, mais prenez garde aux ingrédients, une seule fausse note, et votre chaudron explosera sans aucun doute. »

En prononçant ces derniers monts, il avait en particulier regardé les Griffondors. Draco, bien entendu, ne se sentait pas le moins du monde concerné. Il ne commettait jamais d'erreur, n'est ce pas ?

D'un geste de la main, il indiqua à Crabbe d'aller chercher ses ingrédients. Il était Draco Malfoy après tout, il n'allait jamais chercher ses propres affaires, alors que les autres pouvaient le faire à sa place. Il étouffa de justesse un ricanement en voyant Potter prendre des écailles de salamandre, produit aisément confondu avec les écailles de sirène, mais pas du tout prescrit dans la potion.

Le blond jeta un œil à son manuel. Si ses calculs étaient bons, Potter mettrait les écailles de salamandre dans sa potion d'ici un quart d'heure. Il avait donc 15 minutes avant que le désastre ne commence. Crabbe revint vers lui, et déposa une pile d'ingrédients face à lui. D'un simple signe de tête, le Prince le « remercia », avant de mettre de l'eau à bouillir dans son chaudron.

Il quitta ce dernier des yeux quelques secondes, le temps de vérifier l'authenticité des ingrédients reçus. Après tout, c'était Crabbe qui les avait prit, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à une réussite complète. Constatant qu'effectivement, cet idiot avait confondu des yeux de scarabée avec des perles noires du Brésil, Draco appela Goyle à lui, et lui indiqua expressément de prendre les bons ingrédients. Puis il retourna à son chaudron, qui crépitait joyeusement.

Il ne remarqua pas que non loin de lui, à la table de Potter, les écailles de salamandre avaient disparu. Ni que l'eau de son chaudron, loin de se trouver transparente, était à présent légèrement jaunâtre.

Pilez les yeux de scarabée en poudre fine

Draco s'exécuta, avec la maîtrise et la finesse d'un pro. Il versa son produit dans le chaudron, qui gronda, mais rien de plus. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, mais ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Ce n'était que le début après tout.

Tout continua encore pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

A chaque ingrédient ajouté, Draco se demandait de plus en plus s'il n'avait pas commit une erreur.

Son chaudron bouillonnait, et de grosses bulles à l'odeur nauséabonde s'en échappait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les tables à côtés, et son inquiétude monta d'un cran.

Le chaudron de Granger, la seule en qui il avait confiance pour la réussite de la potion, était d'une transparence presque parfaite. Selon toute évidence, elle avait bientôt fini ce qu'elle faisait.

Draco aussi, terminait juste. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajouter des pétales d'Acromentula pour finaliser sa potion.

Son cœur battait un peu trop vite quand il dispersa les pétales au dessus du chaudron.

Et il manqua de peu le regard légèrement inquiet de Rogue, et celui, goguenard, de Potter.

En revanche, il vit parfaitement son chaudron changer brusquement de couleur, pour devenir vert vif…

Il aussi remarqua sans faute aucune que le niveau de la potion montait vite… Trop vite… C'était pas normal. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, sans raison apparente.

Et une bulle du chaudron explosa, plus forte que les autres, et l'atteignit en plein visage.

En moins d'une seconde, un cri déchira le silence studieux, et l'univers froid du blond devint aussi sombre que la nuit elle même.

Il tomba, perdant connaissance, alors que Potter, le plus proche, se précipitait pour l'empêcher de se faire mal.

Mais trop tard, il était partit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Mon Prince ! Eh, mon Prince !!

-Mgpfh…

-Réveillez vous, il est bientôt l'heure !

-mmmh… Veux dormir… Blaise, laisse moi !

-Mon prince, je vous en prie ! Et le Prince Blaise n'est pas encore arrivé. Il va se moquer de vous si vous êtes en retard à votre propre bal »

Tilt

Un œil qui s'ouvre, puis un autre. Des sourcils qui se froncent. Et la vue d'une Ginny Weasley habillée en servante, l'air inquiet, qui le regardait, lui.

« Monseigneur, dit-elle. Votre bal pour trouver la princesse de votre cœur va bientôt commencer… Venez, mon Prince. »

Sans aucun doute, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait…

« La princesse de mon cœur ? Mais…

-Vite monsieur, ou le roi Lucius vous privera encore de votre destrier blanc »

Oui, vraiment, quelque chose de _gros _qui clochait… De très gros…

* * *

La suite viendra très bientôt, ne vous en faites pas, avec le magnifique conte de Cendrillon remixé à ma manière. Je vous rassure déjà, Harry restera masculin... Je ne vous en dit pas plus.

Merci à tous ceux qui me déposent des reviews sur mes autres fictions, j'apprécie toujours autant.

Hanakaya

Avril 2009


	2. Cendrillon

_**La suite, arrivée bien vite, mais nécéssaire. J'espère que vous apprécierez**_

* * *

_« Mon Prince ! Eh, mon Prince !!_

_-Mgpfh…_

_-Réveillez vous, il est bientôt l'heure !_

_-mmmh… Veux dormir… Blaise, laisse moi !_

_-Mon prince, je vous en prie ! Et le Prince Blaise n'est pas encore arrivé. Il va se moquer de vous si vous êtes en retard à votre propre bal »_

_Tilt_

_Un œil qui s'ouvre, puis un autre. Des sourcils qui se froncent. Et la vue d'une Ginny Weasley habillée en servante, l'air inquiet, qui le regardait, lui._

_« Monseigneur, dit-elle. Votre bal pour trouver la princesse de votre cœur va bientôt commencer… Venez, mon Prince. »_

_Sans aucun doute, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait…_

_« La princesse de mon cœur ? Mais…_

_-Vite monsieur, ou le roi Lucius vous privera encore de votre destrier blanc »_

Oui, vraiment, quelque chose de gros qui clochait… De très gros…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

POV Draco.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a à me fixer comme ça, la Weaselette ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle me hait, je la hait, alors pourquoi ce regard amical, voire même inquiet pour ma personne ? Ce n'est pas logique du tout.

« Euh… Belette femelle ?

-Oh mon Prince, pas de familiarités ici, je vous prie !Imaginez que le roi l'entende ! Ce ne serait point votre destrier qu'il conserverait, mais bien vos concubines !

-Ginny…

-Oui mon Prince ?

-Je suis gay. »

Les fins sourcils de la rousse se froncèrent en signe d'incompréhension.

« Gay ? Mon Prince ? Je ne comprend pas ce mot.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Gay, tapette, tarlouze, pédé, homo, suceur de queue… Et j'en passe ! »

Elle semblait avoir comprit, vu la couleur qui habitait ses joues. J'en profitais pour me levern pas que la position allongée me déplaise, mais quand même… J'étais Draco Malfoy !

Avec ce changement de position, je remarquais un miroir à pied devant moi, qui me renvoyait le plus étrange des reflets. Moi, dans toute ma grandeur, en costume princier blanc, une épée à la ceinture, les cheveux noués en arrière en catogan, et surtout, surtout je m'aperçus d'une chose… Nous n'étions plus du tout en cours de potion.

« Euh, Ginny… Ou est Rogue ?

-Ah, euh, le maître des poisons est dans les cachots, mon Prince, comme toujours…

-Ou suis je ?

-Mon Prince ? Je ne comprend pas votre question… »

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux plafonds immenses et aux murs entièrements blancs et en marbre autour de moi avec un air circonspect.

« Ce… Cette pièce, qu'est ce ?

-C'est le hall du palais, Monseigneur…

-Palais ?!

-Oui, celui de votre père, le roi… Mon Prince, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous agissez étrangement, si vous voulez bien m'excuser mon impudence. »

Elle avait déjà baissé la tête, évitant mon regard gris acier. Mais pour le moment, ma tête était surtout remplie de question, alors je répondis maladroitement.

« J'étais en cours de potions, avec Rogue, je venais de mettre mes pétales… Il y a eu cette odeur… Et… Merde, j'ai eu de la potion en pleine figure ! C'est ça, j'ai dû… Non, non, je n'ai pas mélanger malencontreusement des ingrédients… Je ne fais pas d'erreurs… Mais alors, comment… OH !!

-Monsieur ?

-C'est ce Potter !! Satané binoclard, son chaudron n'a pas explosé ! Il a dû faire quelque chose avec le mien… Merde, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir ! Oui, mais c'est ça, je dois rêver maintenant !

-Monsieur, puis je ?

-Oui Ginny ?

-Ici, ce n'est point un rêve… Ce que vous me racontez, en revanche, semble très exactement un produit, si vous m'excusez, de votre imagination…Vous êtes, et ce, depuis votre naissance, le Prince Draco Malfoy, surnommé Prince des Glaces, et fils du Roi Doré, Lucius Malfoy.

-Le Roi Doré ? »

La rouquine sourit alors d'un air rêveur.

« Oui, Son aura est telle celle d'un ange, son cœur est sur pur, et en même temps si solide qu'on le croirait fait d'or. Il n'a eu qu'une femme dans toute sa vie, et lui sera resté fidèle à jamais. Le Roi est sévère, mais toujours bon avec ceux qui l'aiment. Vous même, mon Prince, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le vénériez aveuglément, et aviez même accepté le bal d'aujourd'hui, pour vous trouver femme. »

C'était avec difficulté que je comprenais son langage… Où était passé la rousse qui n'avait jamais eu la langue dans sa poche ? Celle ci s'inclinait, semblait m'apprécier, et même m'estimer… Le monde à l'envers.

Soudainement, une voix bourrue retentit dans le hall.

« Le Prince Blaise ! »

Les lourdes portes au fond de la salle s'ouvrirent de concert, laissant apparaître une silhouette qui était sans nul doute celle de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami, qui, d'ailleurs, était habillé comme Draco, mais en noir, ce qui le rendait moins voyant, mais mettait sa peau bronzée en valeur.

« Blaise !

-Monn ami ! Que je suis heureux d'être à vos côté en ce jour béni ! »

Il allait continuer, mais s'arrêta subitement en regardant Ginny.

« Que fait cette pauvrette seule avec vous ? »

Avant même que l'un ou l'autre ai eu le temps de répondre, le brun tira tout seul ses conclusions, et sourit franchement.

« Ah ! Voyons, Draco, mon ami, tu te marie demain, je comprend que tu sois stressé, mais quand même… Utiliser une servante pour te soulager… C'est un peu… Petite bourgeoisie, tu me comprends, n'est ce pas ?

-Mais non je…

-Bah, bah, qu'importe ! Mademoiselle, quittez cette place sur le champs, vous avez certainement du travail ! »

Ginny s'inclina rapidement, et, comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, s'enfuit par une petite porte que je n'avais pas remarqué. Aussitôt qu'elle eut disparu, le ton de Blaise se fit moins chaleureux, et plus grinçant.

« Maintenant, Malfoy, finit la mascarade. Bien que je n'ignore pas l'amitié qui lie nos père, il n'en est certainement pas de même pour nous deux. Ainsi, en public, j'accepte de jouer la comédie, mais en privé, ne pose pas une seule de tes sales pattes de mangeur d'homme près de moi. Oui Malfoy, je sais que ta promise de ce soir, ne sera sans doute pas très féminine… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

En fronçant les sourcils, j'acquiesçais, mais néanmoins ne dit mot. Etait ce là vraiment mon meilleur ami ? J'avais du mal à y croire.

Une autre servante traversa la salle en courant, et le serpentard de mon monde fut tout sourire le temps qu'elle disparaisse, puis me fixa d'un air cruel.

« Bien, pourquoi n'allons nous pas dans le salon de réception ? Les invités sont arrivés, et tu ne voudrais pas leur fausser compagnie ! »

Il me prit avec autorité mon bras, et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre, déglutissant envers ce qui allait nous arriver. L'espace d'un bref instant, j'aperçu par une fenêtre un homme vêtu magnifiquement sortir d'un carrosse –un carrosse ???!- et monter à toute vitesse les marches du grand escalier.

Il dû arriver au même moment que moi dans la salle, mais d'une entrée différente, car lorsque tout le monde s'arrêta de danser pour m'accueillir, seule une ombre se détachait de la foule, tout au fond, là où il ne pourrait être vu.

A mes côtés, Blaise fit un sourire engageant à la foule. Je me contentait d'un signe de tête, qui ne paru surprendre personne, mais qui fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles quelques filles…

Moi et mon « ami », descendirent des grands escaliers en marbre, avant d'arriver jusqu'à un grand trône en or, à côté duquel mes deux parents me lançaient des regards éperdus d'amour. Ce fut cela, qui, plus que tout le reste, me surprit, étant habitué dans la réalité, à leurs coups plutôt qu'à leurs baisers.

« Draco, mon fils, annonça Lucius d'une voix forte, faisant taire toute la salle. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Tu t'assiéras sur ce trône, et seras présenté aux meilleurs partis de la région. Parmi eux, tu choisiras celui ou celle qui te conviendra le mieux. Et ce jour sera grand, parce que le Prince de Glace trouvera la flamme de sa vie »

Il s'interrompit un instant, comme pour soigner son effet.

« Et de la Glace surgira alors le plus beau des métaux, le Mercure. »

Il m'invita à m'asseoir d'un geste tendre, et je lui offris un sourire mal à l'aise. Il se pencha alors à mon oreille, et me chuchota.

« Prends qui tu veux, prends même des amants, mais tâches à ce que personne ne le sache. Agis comme d'habitude, et tout ira bien. »

Commença alors à se former une longue file, composée autant d'hommes que de femmes, tous accompagnés par leurs géniteurs, qui leurs prodiguaient les derniers conseils avant de se présenter à moi.

A ma grande surprise, la première qui me fut présentée m'était bien connue.

« Mon Prince, dit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse en s'inclinant. Mon beau Prince, je sui Pansy Parkinson, propriétaire des terres plus au nord, et depuis votre naissance, je ne cesse de rêver à vous… »

Elle s'interrompit, car je venais de lever une main pour la faire taire. Elle déglutit, comme si elle allait pleurer, et partit en courant, aussitôt suivit par ce qui semblait être sa mère. Je comprit aussitôt que ce geste avait pour effet d'arrêter les ardeurs des promis(e)s.

D'autres me furent présentés, tout au long de la soirée, certains que je connaissais, d'autres non. Il y eu par exemple Hannah Habbot, Dean Thomas, un certain Charlie Weasley, Susan Bones, et tant d'autres.

Voyant mon état de fatigue avancé, mon père fit arrêter la procession d'un geste de la main.

« Mon fils se sent fatigué, profitons donc de la soirée le temps qu'il se remette. »

Puis il se pencha de nouveau vers moi

« Vas te détendre, vas danser, mais pas d'esclandre, fils ! »

Je me levais avec soulagement de mon siège. Ce rôle qui n'était pas le mien m'intriguait tout autant, mais je décidais de jouer le jeu. J'avais dû m'évanouis, Rogue allait vite me réveiller, ce temps n'était que spontané…

En marchant au milieu de la foule, je constatais une fois de plus une ombre filant droit vers les balcons, intrigué, je me dirigeait vers elle, avant de m'arrêter à la porte fenêtre, constatant la beauté qui s'éveillait face à moi.

Un homme, sans nul doute, à la silhouette svelte et harmonieuse, aux traits cachés par l'obscurité, mais aux yeux aussi brillants que la lune elle même. Des yeux émeraudes, sans nul doute, et en cette seconde, je sus que jamais je n'oublierais cette teinte.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne s'approche et que je constate ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lèvres fines trop de fois contemplées auparavant, et la cicatrice qui l'avait rendu si célèbre.

Harry Potter…

Harry Potter était dans mon rêve… Aussi beau qu'un ange. Je serrais les poings, mais les détendis devant l'air apeuré de ma Némésis. Merlin, aidez moi, celui que, malgré ma promesse de le haïr, ait toujours aim… Euh, apprécié au fond de moi, est précisément en face de moi…

« Mon prince, pourquoi cet air effaré ? »

Il vient de parler, et je trouve sa voix aussi douce que du velours… Non, ce n'est pas le même Harry Potter… Celui ci vient de mon rêve… J'eu un petit sourire.

« Mon prince ?

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

Ses beaux yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, et il rougit, avant d'obtempérer et de glisser délicatement sa main dans la mienne.

Les restes de la valse d'intérieur nous parvenaient aux oreilles, et j'en profitais pour adopter ce rythme de danse, qu'il suivit avec élégance, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air de croire en sa chance… Mais quel beau sourire !

Nous dansâmes pendant ce qui me sembla des heures, bien que j'en apprécia chaque seconde. Je me perdais dans son regard, désirais l'embrasser, mais les réminiscences de la réalités me rattrapaient à chaque pas. Je ne devais pas trop y croire, pour que la chute ne soit pas trop dure à l'arrivée. Ceci n'était qu'un rêve, pas question de s'y laisser entrainée. J'étais le maître, je devais contrôler.

Minuit sonnèrent. Aussitôt, Harry se raidit, regarda l'heure avec détresse, se dégagea de ma prise, et, après un regard désespéré, sortit de la petite alcôve en courant, et disparu dans le carrosse qui l'attendait.

Je ne bougeais pas, trop stupéfait pour le faire… Mais… Pourquoi… Comment…Quoi…

Il était partit ? Oui, plus personne à mes côtés… Si, mon père, qui me fixait, un sourcil levé, et un élégant sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as trouvé ta promise ?

-Il est partit… Pouf, comme ça… Plus vite à pied qu'un transplanage… Juste à minuit… Pouf, comme ça !

-Draco, je te prie de respirer. Te plait-il ? »

Je m'interrompis, comprenant bien profondément la question.

« Quoi ? croâssais-je

-Ce jeune homme te plait-il,

-Euh… Oui… Oui, il me plait beaucoup.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Harry Potter… »

Lucius Malfoy sembla une seconde sceptique, avant de me regarder longuement.

« Mais tu sais bien que les Potters sont morts très jeunes…

-Cet homme s'appelle Harry Potter. »

Je fixais mon père avec intensité. Et si, dans ce rêve, j'avais l'occasion de le revoir ?! Je voudrais le revoir…

« Mon fils… Si tu veux revoir cet homme, il te faudra alors le chercher.

-Le chercher ? Dans tout le pays ? »

En une phrase, il m'avait découragé. Mais la suivante se fit plus réconfortante.

« Bien sûr que non… Je connais la maison où vivait la sœur de Lily Potter… Peut être en saura-t-elle plus ?

-Quand partirai-je ?

-Quand tu le souhaiteras »

Je serrais les poings. Demain, me disais je. Demain, dès la première heure, je le retrouverais…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLAC

Le bruit d'une cravache (ancienne, certes), qui claque, des sabots qui battent le sol, mes cheveux soyeux dans la figure, et une grimace de détermination sur mon visage maculé de poussière de chemin.

La route vers chez les Dursley n'était pas de première fraîcheur. Devrais je ajouter que je n'ai jamais galopé à telle vitesse chez moi, et de surcroit sur de la simple terre battue ? Je voulais vraiment revoir Harry.

Enfin, la maison était en vue, et je m'arrêtais bien brusquement devant leur porte. Je descendis de cheval, omis de l'attacher, et frappais à la porte de la modeste demeure.

Aussitôt, ayant vu mon destrier blanc arriver, une femme aussi maigre qu'un cadavre vint m'accueillir, aussitôt suivie de son mari, et de leur unique fils, que je me souvins avoir vu en temps que prétendant la veille. Son obésité m'avait immédiatement rebiffé, et je comprenais maintenant d'où il tenait ceci, en voyant son père.

Tous s'inclinèrent en me voyant, et, malgré mon état poussiéreux, je gardais toute ma superbe.

« Mon Prince, quel honneur de vous voir ici ? Que nous vaut ce plaisir ? Venez vous pour notre fils, Dudley ? Est-il à votre goût ? »

Ils semblaient excités par cette dernière idée, et moi, j'en manquais de grimacer. Je vins donc vite au fait.

« Où est Harry Potter ? »

Ils se turent tous, et se regardèrent avec une certaine gêne.

« Monseigneur ? Mais… Il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici… »

Leur voix tremblait, et je sus aussitôt qu'ils mentaient. Mon regard s'assombrit, et je décidais de devenir plus menaçant.

« Où est Harry Potter ? répétais-je avec moins de gentillesse

-Je suis ici ! »

Je tournais un peu la tête vers la gauche, et l'aperçu, lui, Harry, descendant les marches de l'escalier, vêtu pauvrement, de guenilles, et l'allure humble. Il s'inclina une fois arrivé en bas des marches, et mon cœur manqua un battement. Je foudroyais du regard les Dursley.

« J'exige une explication. »

Leur fils, certainement dans l'idée de me faire plaisir, se hâta de répondre, ses petites mains potelées de tordant dans tous les sens.

« Monseigneur, Harry Potter est notre souillon… Nous l'appelons Cendrillon, il est là pour faire le ménage… Monseigneur, il ne mérite pas votre considération.

-Cendrillon.

-Oui, c'est cela, Cendrillon.

-Comment osez vous affubler d'un nom aussi horrible un homme aussi beau ?!!!!!!!!! »

Je n'attendis pas leur réponse, et entrais directement dans la maison, rejoignant Harry.

« Harry… mon ton de voix s'était aussitôt radoucit. Harry, tu acceptais vraiment d'être leur souillon ?

-Je n'ai nul part d'autre où aller, Monseigneur…

-Viens avec moi… Viens chez moi, Harry… »

J'avais pris sa main, et la serrais contre la mienne, le fixant d'un air déterminé. Mais au lieu de le voir heureux de ma réponse, je le vis froncer les sourcils, et sa voix si douce se craqua quelque peu.

« Malfoy, chez toi, c'est ici, alors reviens, imbécile de Serpentard. »

Et le monde sombra de nouveau dans l'obscurité.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assit à côté du lit de l'infirmerie, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de faire lâcher sa main à un Draco profondément endormit. Il grimaça et répondit aux murmures incohérents du blond :

« Malfoy, chez toi, c'est ici, alors revient imbécile de Serpentard. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut un petit écureuil qui l'observait avec curiosité. La deuxième chose, la fuite même de cet écureuil. La troisième, une cape rouge qui lui recouvrait les épaules, et un panier renversé à ses côtés…

* * *

**_Voilààà !_**

**_Premier conte terminé ! devinez donc quel sera le suivant ? Et à quel sauce je vais le mettre ? Je préviens d'avance, Draco ne sera pas toujours le prince charmant, ce ne serai pas marrant sinon…_**

**_A la prochaine !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Avril 2009_**


	3. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

L**_a suite, tant attendue._**

**_Rien à dire, sinon qu'il s'agit bien du Petit Chaperon Rouge, et que c'est Draco qui porte la cape._**

**_Présence de Slash, et de propos déplacés, aussi, non amateurs de ce genre, cliquez sur la croix en haut à droite._**

* * *

_Draco ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut un petit écureuil qui l'observait avec curiosité. La deuxième chose, la fuite même de cet écureuil. La troisième, une cape rouge qui lui recouvrait les épaules, et un panier renversé à ses côtés…_

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, et constatant le changement radical de lieu, le blond se releva vite fait, rabattit son capuchon sur ses épaules, et s'aperçu qu'il était dans une forêt lumineuse, aux chemins multiples, et aux bruits réconfortants… Certainement pas un bois normal, celui ci paraissait comme… Enchanté, trop parfait… Et Draco savait trop bien combien il fallait se méfier de la perfection.

« Eh bien, Petit Chaperon Rouge, tu es perdu ? »

Cette voix le fit se retourner brusquement, pour se retrouver face à face avec…

« Harry !! »

Enfin, oui et non… Parce que normalement Harry n'a pas ces drôles d'oreilles… On dirait celles de chiens… Ou, de loup. Le brun afficha une seconde un air surprit, puis sourit ensuite de toutes ses dents.

« C'est ainsi que l'on me nomme. Toi, par contre, ton nom sera bientôt « Chenapan », si tu ne te presse pas un peu. »

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il avait l'air d'un conspirateur ainsi, et Draco ne pu s'empêcher une seconde de faire la comparaison avec le prince « Cendrillon », si fragile, avec ses grands yeux verts… Ici, Harry était malicieux… Un peu trop d'ailleurs pour ce nouveau monde… Et Draco n'était pas sûr d'aimer cela….

Vivement que la potion prenne fin.

« De quoi parle tu ? » réussit-il à répondre

« Et en plus, tu perds la mémoire… Dois je te rappeler que ce que tu contiens dans ce panier doit être apporté à ta mère grand le plus rapidement possible… Elle est malade, tu sais.

-Oh…

-Oui, alors c'est par là, et dépêche toi ! »

Alors que l'adolescent se tournait dans la direction indiquée, et se retournait pour répondre à Harry, il s'aperçut que celui ci avait tout simplement disparu, et qu'il se retrouvait, par conséquent, une fois de plus totalement seul.

Bon, de toute évidence, il était tombé une fois de plus dans une drôle d'histoire, dont il ne connaissait pas encore la fin… Mais au moins en connaissait-il le chemin, se dit-il en observant le petit sentier indiqué par Potter un peu plus tôt…

Il se pencha pour ramasser le panier, et en profita pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

« Un pot de beurre, et du jus de citrouille… Non mais quel idiot irait apporter ça à sa mère ? Non mais, je vous jure ! »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse à sa question et soupira, prenant le chemin indiqué, sans songer une seule seconde à l'hideuse couleur qui ornait sa cape… Du rouge… Un rouge vermeil, brillant, et ô combien voyant, qui lui permettait d'être aisément reconnu par un loup aux yeux verts, qui courrait quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui, s'assurant que sa future proie suive bien le chemin qu'il lui avait indiqué.

En son fort intérieur, le loup ricanait. Ce niais était trop facile à avoir, il allait l'attirer dans la maison de sa mère, partie faire un tour en ville, puis il se substituerait à elle grâce à ses dons de Metamorphage, et il pourrait enfin goûter à cette chair si pâle… Hum, il en salivait d'avance !

Loin de saliver, Draco, lui, rouspétait plutôt, râlant contre ces chemins de terre entrecoupés de racines qui manquaient de le faire tomber. Et il pouvait jurer que ces arbres bougeaient, et qu'ils le faisaient exprès ! Oui, il en était certain, après tout, un Malfoy ne tomberait pas, sinon !

Il marchait donc lentement, très lentement même, si bien que ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures plus tard, qu'il atteint l'orée du bois, et pu apercevoir une petite chaumière chaleureuse aux couleurs chatoyantes… Mouais, maugréa-t-il en son for intérieur, il préférait plutôt l'ancien rêve… Là bas, il était un prince respecté, et avait la belette à ses pieds… Ici, il était fatigué, affublé d'un drôle de truc rouge, et en plus, s'apercevait que sa mère vivait dans un taudis… Un joli taudis, certes, mais taudis tout de même !

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte principale, et tenta d'ouvrir… En vain… Il soupira, et se résolu à frapper à la porte, comme le commun des mortels. Aussitôt, la voix mélodieuse de sa mère s'éleva, et lui indiqua :

« Tire la chevillette, et la bobinette cherra !

-Einh ?

-J'ai dit ; tire la chevillette, et la bobinette cherra.

-Oui, j'ai bien entendu, mais ça veut dire quoi ?

-….

-Tu veux que je rentre ou pas ? Alors emploie un langage normal, merci… »

Le blond entendit un net soupir à l'intérieur, avant que la voix ne retentisse de nouveau, ennuyée.

« Tire sur la putain de poignée au lieu de la tourner, le verrou cèdera.

-Ah bah voilà, pas trop compliqué »

Enfin, il pu rentrer, trouvant sa mère prélassée sur le canapé, dans une attitude… Tout sauf féminine. Il fronça les sourcils, trouvant la posture étrange.

« Euh, bonjour… Tu vas bien ?

-Oui mon fils, pourquoi n'irais je pas bien ? »

Son doute s'accentua… Cette voix… Ce n'était pas la même… Ce n'était pas celle de sa mère ! Il se rapprocha, suspicieux.

« Tu as une drôle de voix mère…

-Je suis malade, fils… Allons, approches toi, viens m'embrasser. »

En faisant ainsi, le blond constata que les prunelles autrefois grises de sa mère venaient de virer au vert… Un vert trop connu… Néanmoins, il voulut s'en assurer par lui même.

« Mère, vous avez les yeux verts…

-C'est pour mieux te voir mon enfant.

-… Mère, vos oreilles dépassent de vos cheveux… Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

-C'est pour mieux t'entendre mon enfant.

-C'est toi Harry ?

-Approches toi mon enfant… Je vais te dire un secret… Mais pour cela, tu dois t'approcher… Oui, comme cela… Bien.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Harry ? »

Le sourire du brun, désormais plus du tout ressemblant à sa mère, envoya un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale du blond, qui eut, l'espace d'une seconde, peur.

« C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant ! »

Et, sans prévenir, Harry sauta sur l'autre, lui bloqua les poignets, et les lui ramena au dessus de la tête, le même sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Eh !!!! Lâches moi ! Sale pervers ! Ehhhh !!!!! »

Pervers ? Harry ? Nooon… Juste un tout petit petit peu… Disons juste qu'il aimait les garçons depuis son plus jeune âge et se servait de ses pouvoirs magiques pour les attirer dans ses pièges… Il était plutôt fier de cette proie là, qu'il jugeait décidemment très attractive… Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, puis un autre, et encore un, approfondissant à chaque fois le contact, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte, que, loin de se débattre, le blond plutôt répondait à ses attaques, entrouvrant sa bouche lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Harry ne lut aucune peur dans celui de sa Némésis… Celui ci était plutôt emplit de désir, de défi, et de haine… Mais aucune peur. Cela plût en même temps que déstabilisa le brun, qui resta quelques secondes interloqué, avant de reprendre la situation à son avantage en murmurant un sortilège d'Entrave sur les poignets de sa victime, afin d'avoir les mains libres pour le déshabiller.

Draco se tortillait sous lui, détestant être aussi faible, haïssant son corps de répondre aussi bien aux caresses, aux baisers que lui procuraient son ennemi. Il voudrait pouvoir lui dire combien il le détestait, combien il voulait le voir mort… Mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui demandait d'attendre au moins la fin de ce petit épisode… Mhhh… Oui, il pouvait bien attendre un peu, surtout qu'il se sentait durcir, en bas aussi, et que rester ainsi ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

N'allez surtout pas lui demander où était passée sa conscience.

Il gémit lorsque les mains se firent baladeuses, se glissèrent sous sa cape, et sa chemise, pour aller titiller sa peau sensible. Elles s'emparèrent sans cérémonie d'un de ses tétons, le malmenant copieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, et se tortille de la plus onctueuse des façons. Voyant sa réaction, Harry eut un sourire, et laissa ses doigts filer jusqu'à la jonction avec le pantalon du blond, qu'il s'empressa de retirer, le boxer avec.

« Humm….. Putain de Potter… Tu vas voir…

-Je vais voir quoi ? Là, tu es plutôt mal positionné pour me menacer »

Draco baissa les yeux vers son assaillant, déglutissant avec difficulté en le trouvant, le visage juste à côté de son érection, l'air particulièrement gourmand, un sourire purement machiavélique sur les lèvres. Mouais… Il pourrait bien attendre un peu avant de le maudire… OH !

Harry venait de l'engloutir, d'un coup, sur au moins la moitié de sa longueur. Il en eut le souffle coupé, et involontairement, lui donna un petit coup de rein, qui eut pour effet de faire rire le brun, qui reprit quelques secondes plus tard, sa tâche avec un grand sérieux, ses mains posées sur les hanches du blond afin de l'immobiliser.

Il se léchait, le suçait, l'aspirait maintenant sur toute sa longueur, variant les rythmes, et faisant, peu à peu, voir au blond des étoiles.

Il allait y arriver…

Il allait y arriver…

Il y était presque !

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et ce crétin de Garde Chasse Hagrid pénétra la maison, une hache à la fin, ses petits yeux mangés par sa barbe fouillant tout le salon avant de tomber sur les deux fautifs…

« SORTEZ DE LA TOUT DE SUITE !!! »

Harry ayant la bouche occupée, Draco en déduisit que c'était lui qui venait de parler ainsi à un potentiel sauveur.

Sauf que, comme dit précédemment il était très près de l'orgasme… Et PAS QUESTION qu'un crétin trop grand pour la porte l'empêche de jouir ! Non mais !

Alors pour le sauvetage, il pourrait bien attendre 5 minutes de plus.

« Mais, maugréa le demi géant. Je dois vous sauver… Vous êtes avec un loup…

-Plus tard, le sauvetage !

-Euuh…

-Vous serez gentil de refermer la porte derrière vous, et de tourner la bobinette, pour que la chevillette fasse un truc. ET NE ME DEMANDEZ PAS QUOI, JE N'EN AI AUCUNE IDEE !! »

Il y eut un rire étranglé au sud de son anatomie qui lui envoya les meilleurs frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Tu aimes te faire manger, on dirait.

-La ferme, t'as presque fini, ai au moins la décence de me terminer. J'ai horreur du gaspillage.

-A tes ordres… Petit Chaperon Rouge et… »

Mais il n'entendit pas la suite, car Draco sentit soudainement le monde tourbillonner autour de lui… Oh non, ça n'allait pas recommencer !!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A l'infirmerie, c'était la nuit, seul un reflet de lune s'amusait à colorer les traits si pâles du Serpentard. De jour en jour, il dépérissait, et tous craignaient le pire.

A sa gauche, sur la table de chevet, une petite carte trônait, écrite d'un air malhabile :

« Reviens vite »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Draco ouvrit les yeux, péniblement. Au début, il ne cru pas ce qu'il vit._

_De l'eau, oui. De l'eau, tout autour de lui… Au dessus, en dessous, à côté… Il était dans l'eau… Il respirait dans l'eau… Euuuh…_

_Il ne sentait plus ses jambes_….

* * *

**_Voilàààà !!!_**

**_Nouveau chapitre, certes long à arriver, vous m'en voyez navrée ! Néanmoins, il est là, merci de vos estimations, j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop déçu. Vous avez sans doute deviné le prochain chapitre… Je serai plus fidèle au conte pour celui là, j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées à l'esprit._**

**_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Aout 2009_**


End file.
